


一轮新月

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 2





	一轮新月

夏日细雨缠绵，沾湿一地闷热。夜晚偶有蝉鸣，扰得人心烦意乱。从市中心回到市郊的住所，不知已过了多久，宋新月跪在书房巨大的落地窗前，蹙眉听着窗外的雨声。

这片别墅群落被称为“御园”，御园大约是真的配得上园林二字，从大门进入，映入眼帘的便是层层叠叠的树木假山，流水自假山潺潺流下，汇聚进人工湖泊里。驾车往里行驶很久，洋房精致的尖顶才慢慢从郁郁葱葱的绿色里冒出来。

若不是为了宋新月，程裕安是不会大费周章舍弃市中心的公寓回到御园的。御园虽位置偏僻，却绝不会有记者潜进来，对于隔三差五就闹上热搜的宋小公子是一个绝佳的住所。

程裕安在一楼客厅里翻看微博，看着“#宋新月 耍大牌”这条热搜慢慢降了下去，饮尽杯中的茶，对面墙壁上石英钟时针刚刚走过半圈，他去厨房接了杯温水才慢悠悠的进了书房。

书房原本整洁而单调，除了桌椅书柜再无其他陈设。宋新月住进来，添了沙发小几不说，还不知足的在程裕安书桌旁添了张一模一样的办公桌，每每程裕安处理公事，旁边的人不是窝在沙发里盯着平板咯咯笑，就是坐在身边操着一口熟练的国骂噼里啪啦的玩游戏。

程裕安喜静，却意外的觉得格外满足与安心。

只要那个人是宋新月。

宋新月哪里都好，就算无数人说他嚣张跋扈，不识时务，这些缺点在程裕安眼里全成了可爱。

听到轻微的开门声，宋新月纹丝未动，裹着薄睡裤的臀部稳稳当当的搁在白皙的足跟上。

“跪直。”程裕安把手中的玻璃杯放在加热器上温着，坐到小沙发上淡淡吩咐。

意料之中，宋新月并未动弹。

程裕安又等了等，跪在柔软地毯上的人仿佛真受了委屈一般，缩着肩膀垂着头动也不动。

“在这儿跪不好，便去楼下跪，再跪不好就去院子里跪。”程裕安面色淡淡的，看不出有多生气，只是勾起的指节轻轻叩着小几，声音不大却不容忽视，没由来的令人有些心悸。

宋新月不敢赌，虽说他跟着程裕安这两年过得顺遂安逸，可金丝雀和金主之间有什么感情可言。这个圈子里，随手把自己养着的人送给别人的事他都看得多了，当众罚跪这样的事在他们这些人眼里怕是不稀奇，宋新月慢慢支起身子跪直，却还是莫名的委屈，辩了一句：“我都跪了好久了...”

还敢说呢，进屋时程裕安明明白白的说了让他好好跪着，他在楼上歪歪扭扭的跪坐着，就差没在面前摆上点心茶水了。

宋新月面对着半拉着窗帘的落地窗，程裕安看不见他的神情：“转过来对着我。”

宋新月慢慢转身，看见程裕安指了指他身前的法兰绒小地毯，又膝行至程裕安身边。

宋新月面貌清秀，栗色短发柔柔软软的耷拉在脑袋上，黑色眉毛细细修剪过，浓淡得宜的缀在脸上，微微下垂的眉尾配上那双总是烟波流转的眼总生出楚楚可怜的味道来，偏头时眼角那颗小小的痣清纯又色气撩得人心神荡漾，但程裕安最爱的还是那两瓣花朵般柔软的薄唇，无论床上还是床下他总爱细致的吻舐那里，直至宋新月的嘴唇染上鲜艳的红鼓起薄薄的肿。

程裕安微微附身，带着薄茧的指尖摩挲着宋新月的嘴唇。

宋新月眉眼低垂，不动声色的躲开了。

“工作室已经发了道歉声明，你明天私下再给苏稚道歉，这事便算是完了。”程裕安收回手，看了眼手表，觉得时候也差不多了，解决完这事便要抱着还赌气的人回房间休息。

要说这事，实在是宋新月跟着程裕安以来头一回吃瘪。

他从来不是什么好人，也没什么同情心。

刚进娱乐圈的那段时间，人人都知道往日里叱咤风云的宋小公子家中落魄，竟被迫出道做了戏子。他年轻时仗着家中鼎盛不知收敛，得罪了不少人，落魄时落井下石的人不在少数，甚至酒桌上谄媚讨好的都有曾经自己奚落贬低过的人。

哪个公子哥没养过几个名不见经转的小明星，宋新月男女不忌，也曾在小明星身上砸过不少钱，自然知道这个圈子里走捷径永远比脚踏实地更容易出位。

天寒地冻的时节，裹上薄膜套上单薄戏服，本来是一场不重要的落水戏，曾经与自己有过一夜情，靠着辗转各个金主床榻如今已经跻身一线的男星频频ng，宋新月在水里冻的唇齿颤抖还不得不陪笑示弱，回家后便大病一场，随即默认了经纪人为他安排应酬的提议。

那个夜晚是宋新月记忆里最灰暗却又充满希冀的一个夜晚。

被撕裂的衣服，不顾他挣扎砸上来的沾了水的皮带，抵住后穴的灼热阳物，宋新月用尽一切方法忍住翻江倒海的恶心，不去听那些不堪入耳的低俗话，咬着唇不发出一点声音却还是被下一秒横冲直撞插入的阳物刺痛，哀哀的哭出声。

祈求、示弱完全没有用，身后的男人听见他的声音反而更加用力，宋新月清楚的感觉到有液体从穴里流出来，他看过去，床单上点点猩红。他用力去够床头柜上空了的酒瓶，管他明天会怎么样，反正他现在是不想伺候了，用力朝在身上动作的男人头上一砸，趁着男人吃痛的间隙草草捡起地上的衣物冲出房门，听也不听身后的怒吼与威胁。

迎面撞上一个疾步的人，宋新月抬头看到一张熟悉的脸，羞耻一瞬间淹没了他，却还是颤颤巍巍的抓住了那人的衣摆：“救我。”

程裕安将衣物搭在他赤裸的肩头，抱着他去了顶层的房间，宋新月整个人缩在程裕安怀里瑟瑟发抖，进了房间缓了好久才冷静下来。

过了会，助理送来了药，程裕安挤出药膏抹在宋新月身上被抽打过的肿痕上，他皮肤白又娇生惯养的，此时身上遍布触目惊心的痕迹，程裕安下手时已经轻的不能再轻，他还是忍不住吃痛的抽气。

待把身上的伤处理的七七八八，两人身上都出了层薄汗，程裕安搂着宋新月的腰试图给他翻个身：“我看看后面。”

宋新月却如惊弓之鸟往后一退：“我不要你碰。”

“看见你，是我最开心也最难过的事。”没等程裕安回应，宋新月继续说。

程裕安再次贴上宋新月的腰，强迫的将他翻了身，宋新月穴口还沾着干涸的血渍，被粗暴抽插的花穴凄惨，肠肉外翻圆圆小口合不拢的模样，程裕安蹙眉按住挣扎不休的人，轻柔的抹上药膏：“以前的事我早就不记得了。”

宋新月安静了下来。

他和程裕安自幼相识，他是宋家独一无二的小少爷，那时程裕安不过是程家不受重视的私生子，宋少爷不在乎这些反而因为程裕安的身份明里暗里的照顾。

直到母亲去世，父亲领回来一个和自己年龄差不多的少年，说：“这是宋寒池，新月过来叫哥哥。”

他们这样的人家，妻子与真爱往往不是一个人，宋新月能理解，只是没想到母亲尸骨未寒，父亲就领回来一个和自己年龄相差无几的私生子。宋新月冷笑着看也未看楼下的两人，径直上楼，关上房门一天一夜，直到程裕安来才开了门。

程裕安不是多话的人，只是默默看着他哭，偶尔拿纸巾给他擦擦脸，宋新月哭得实在厉害，程裕安便将他裹进怀里：“别哭了，不管别人怎么样，我会一直一直喜欢你。”

宋新月抬头，那时的程裕安已经高出自己半个头，身型颀长面庞英俊，宋新月却不知为何总是想起楼下和父亲站在一起，一副父慈子孝模样的宋寒池，他声音颤抖，如同毒蛇露出尖利的牙齿：“程裕安，你能不能去喜欢你配得上的人。”

紧紧环住自己的手松开了，窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声是身旁的人起身的声音，宋新月低着头听见那人的冷笑和渐渐远去的脚步声，道歉的话堵在喉咙里吐不出来。

那之后曾经亲密无间的好友形同陌路，直到今日在酒店相遇。

冰冰凉凉的药膏抹在后穴，火辣辣的痛楚慢慢冷却。

“你要是想留在娱乐圈，可以跟着我，别人能给你的，我都能给你，别人不能给你的，我也能给你。”说这话时，程裕安竟感觉到前所未有的紧张，从继承了程家家业后他已经很久没有过这样的感觉了。

是啊，曾经人人看不起的程裕安，现在大家都要唤声程总了，宋新月笑出声，撑起身子踉跄的下床往外走，走到门口时却止住了脚步，在这个圈子没有靠山太难走下去了，更何况他刚刚又得罪了圈子里赫赫有名的投资人。

他对程裕安说过那样难听的话。

但是被程裕安羞辱，和被别人羞辱，终究是不同的。

说以前的事不生气，那是假的，少年时最纯洁的真心被踩进泥泞，程裕安是恼恨的，但偏偏面前是他最喜欢的人，不然也不会得了宋新月跟了圈内有名的几次三番在床上险些搞出人命的投资人的消息就犯贱的赶过来。

但还是要给他惩罚，不能让他得意得太早，养只小金丝雀，看他小心翼翼讨好自己也是有趣的，程裕安把表白示好的话咽回肚子里：“我会疼你，跟着我，好不好？”

宋新月没有回答，默然走回程裕安身边，闭上眼睛送上了吻。

算起来，这样跟在程裕安身边已经两年。

被保护得太好，宋新月时常觉得自己家中还鼎盛煊赫，以至于他如何胡闹也有人帮忙挡下来，包括这次因为前晚与程裕安闹脾气在床上被操的太狠，第二天带着火气去片场，学着以前欺负自己的男星的手段，一场打戏故意频繁ng，扇得对戏的小明星脸颊高肿还不得不对自己伏低做小，心中的郁气才稍稍纾解。

他不知道什么是同理心，如今站到常人无法企及的高度，看着那些唯唯诺诺在片场忍气吞声的新晋小明星，他总是想到曾经的自己。

却不是同情他们，不是强者对弱者的怜悯，是他终于可以像从前旁人欺负自己一样狠狠地欺负回去的畅快。

他胡作非为，身后有程裕安收拾烂摊子，不料这回却踢到了铁板，手上的代言莫名丢了好几个他还毫无察觉，直到今天自己在片场欺负苏稚的视频流出来上了热搜，他才惊觉不对，赶紧拨了程裕安的电话，却只得了一句晚上哪儿也不许去，通告结束就马上回家的命令。

跪了太久，宋新月膝盖针扎似的疼痛，面前的人似乎不得到他会去向苏稚道歉的保证就铁了心不让他起来，也不知道是不是看上了那个人，胡思乱想着，宋新月心里委屈倍增，说出的话就变得难听：“我给你操，我还要去给苏稚道歉，被你包养有什么好处？我他妈还不如让别人养着。”

程裕安也是没想到他能大言不惭的说出这种话，这两年宋新月怎么乱来他都睁一只眼闭一只眼，唯独在片场欺负人这点训斥了很多回，这人改不掉坏毛病，反倒嫌他不中用了。

“你这两年，要不是我给你收拾烂摊子，你早就不知道死在什么人手里了，你是觉得你这两年安分听话，还是觉得伺候的有多好？”程裕安提着宋新月的手臂，将他拉到自己面前，轻踹他的小腿示意他跪下去。

这时候嫌他伺候的不好，那在床上就别总黏糊糊的抱着他呀，宋新月不服气的跪着：“我伺候得不好，你就去找伺候得好的人。我又不是非要你养着，想养我的人不只你一个。”

最后一句话在程裕安冷厉的眼神里声音越说越小。

如今有名了，算得上娱乐圈喊得出名的小流量了，说话变硬气了，程裕安不耐烦的揉了揉眉心：“你是觉得你有多大的本事和面子，犯得上别人为了你和我翻脸。”

这话没错，宋新月再有名，在他们眼里不过是戏子而已，兴致上来的调剂品，入不得眼。

宋新月也曾经是公子哥，宝马香车风流快活，不会不知这个道理，他往前用下颌蹭蹭程裕安的膝盖，软了语气：“我就是不想去道歉嘛。”

程裕安很吃这一套，因着以前的情谊，宋新月在他面前总归不由自主的放肆些，真惹了他生气，便软下身子抛下面子说几句好话，程裕安冷着声音轻飘飘训他两句，闯了再大的祸也能揭过。

如今宋新月靠着程裕安的膝故技重施。

“明天去道歉。”程裕安很享受宋新月的讨好，却仍然铁石心肠。

想治他这毛病不是一天两天了，以前看他可怜巴巴的瞧着自己总狠不下心，这回他惹上那一位也算给了程裕安机会。

“这一次他欺负阿稚，我看在你的面子上只给了点小教训。但宋小公子这脾气不管管，就算有你护着，以后也得吃亏。”今晚程裕安去魏家时，魏林昀正帮着苏稚敷着脸上的伤。

过了两三天，苏稚脸上肿痕犹在，可以想象当日宋新月下手多狠。

程裕安替宋新月向好友道了歉才回到家中，此时想起魏林昀的话更觉得不能心软。道歉是次要的，最重要的是要让宋新月记着不能总是在片场欺负人。

“反正我不去。”过了两年好日子，宋新月早忘了低头认错是什么滋味，说了软话也不见程裕安松口，更是觉得委屈。

“行，那你以后也别去外面丢人现眼，就在家里呆着。”程裕安站起身不欲与他多说，也没开口让他起身。

宋新月在他身边哪受过这种气，噌的一生站起来拽着程裕安的衣袖：“你凭什么限制我的自由？”

又觉得程裕安今天的狠心实在反常，气鼓鼓的冲他吼道：“你是不是还在外面养着苏稚那个小狐狸...呜...”

巴掌着肉声在夜晚格外清脆，宋新月偏着头捂着脸怔怔的，一副不敢置信的模样。

“苏稚和我有什么关系，狗脾气对着我也不收敛。”程裕安按了按自己被震的麻麻的掌心，扯开宋新月捂着脸的手，入眼便是清晰的指印，他拍拍宋新月肿起来的半边脸：“不打不行。”

宋新月总算是反应过来，觉得就算失宠也不能失了面子，又羞又恼拂开程裕安的手握着拳头就要往程裕安脸上落。

张牙舞爪的人轻而易举的被制服，两只手被拧在身后，整个人被打横提着扔进卧室，才从床上蹭起来就看见程裕安拿着浴刷从浴室走出来。

程裕安惯常喜怒不形于色，从他的表情里往往猜不透他的心思，宋新月此刻却清清楚楚的知道他生气了，往床里缩了缩，顾不得刚被扇了巴掌的羞怒，连忙大喊：“很晚了！我们先睡觉明天再说吧！”

变着法子服软的话被忽视，程裕安拖着他莹白的脚腕将他拉直床边伏着，三两下撸下他的睡裤和内裤，一齐仍在地上。

以为要挨操的宋新月扭头，眼睁睁看着程裕安扬起浴刷裹着风落在自己光裸的臀上。

刺麻的痛楚瞬间炸开，宋新月长这么大还没被像小孩儿般揍过屁股，心理生理都接受不了，想爬起来腰肢又被按的严实，未挨打的半边脸也涨红了：“你！程裕安，你变态！”

打定主意要收拾人，程裕安自然不管那张不安分的嘴会说什么，只管着往尚还白嫩的臀瓣上施加惩罚。

木质浴刷厚实，砸在臀上印上一个清晰的椭圆印便是密密匝匝的疼痛，打过十几下，两团肉便铺了层粉红，被按趴在床沿的人吱哇乱叫，打一下便吐出几句标准的国骂。

程裕安本就窝火，见他挨打还不安分心里怒意更盛，分开臀瓣露出股缝间隐秘的幽穴，将浴刷倒转拿着，收了两分力，浴刷的木柄冲着穴口快速落了四五下。

宋新月骂人的声音陡然而止，安静了片刻后嗷的一声痛呼出来，挣扎不休企图伸手去护着脆弱的花穴，毫不意外被程裕安挡住了。

“嘴里再不干净，我就打你这儿。”程裕安牢牢摁住宋新月纤细的腰肢：“听明白了吗？”

宋新月慌张的回头，看见了程裕安结满冰霜的眉眼和紧抿的双唇，眼圈霎时间红了：“听到了...”

粉色的两团肉被轻轻拍了拍，程裕安的语气里听不出有多生气，却莫名让宋新月觉得压抑：“往前趴点，腰下去，屁股撅起来。”

宋新月连忙照做，将臀部耸起来。

程裕安看了眼微粉的臀缝，他下手有分寸，倒是不严重，他伸手揉揉便清楚的感受到趴着的人臀肉可怜兮兮的瑟缩着：“乖点，我不打这儿。”

“你轻一点...”宋新月见他声音放缓，连忙得寸进尺。

没得到回应，宋新月脑袋埋在床单里，浓密的睫毛被水汽沾湿。

睡衣被撩到腰上面，白嫩的腰肢被紧紧禁锢着，毫不放水的浴刷落在粉色臀瓣上，一遍遍的加深臀上的颜色。

浴刷落得极重，连程裕安的手心都被木柄震得发麻，更不说击打在臀肉上是怎样火舌掠过般的痛楚。

宋新月好面子，在程裕安面前更是如此，咬着唇硬生生忍住快要泄出的哭声，却管不住不停往下落的生理性泪水，他觉得自己活脱脱像一匹马驹，程裕安每打一下，他便直愣愣往前一抻，又被握住腰拉回原位。

窗户关的严实，风声雨声几乎听不真切，空荡荡的房间里回响着清脆的击打声，和宋新月逐渐控制不住的很轻的泣音。

两团浑圆的臀肉被击打得摇摇晃晃，一次次深陷又弹起来便铺上愈加深沉的红，疼痛也逐渐密密麻麻的钻进皮肉里，宋新月不住的挣扎，哭声也越来越大。

待程裕安在心里默默数过五十下，往日里白嫩的臀肉已经看不见一丝肌肤原本的模样，匀称的叠满了绯红，红印交错处亮晶晶的鼓起来。

还不够。

程裕安握紧浴刷继续往臀肉上砸，当真是“砸”，这一回他的力道比上一轮还要重，每一下都仿佛要将臀肉砸进骨头里，每下打完总要停顿几秒确保宋新月深刻体会到每一次锤楚。

宋新月没想到这样的打法竟比刚才连续十记落下的打法更加难忍，落在本就微微肿起的臀肉上，没挨几下竟有些受不住，情不自禁的伸手护住了两团肉。

欲砸下的浴刷一时收不住，只得偏了角度落在臀侧，宋新月被这一下打得头脑发昏，缓了好久才哀哀的哭出来。

却不想程裕安早就因为他不休的挣扎和三番五次试图探到身后的手又窜起几分火。

终于感受到身后的人的沉默，在臀上瞎揉的手才后知后觉的欲放回身前，却被程裕安按在了红肿的臀肉上。

浴刷夹着风落在薄薄的掌心，手心肉少，打上去就是比臀肉还尖锐数倍的疼痛，指尖被钳住动弹不得，手背压在臀上，每只手打过十几下，不止手心肿起来痛楚难忍，臀肉也被压得痛意再起。

“你能不能别打手了！疼死我了！呜呜呜！”宋新月本想着今天就是被打死也绝不跟程裕安求饶，却没想到手心挨几下就忍不住了。

程裕安本就不欲再打他的手，松开抓住他指尖的手，任宋新月将手捧在唇前一个劲的吹气。

程裕安继续痛打面前绯红的臀瓣，这次便是就着一小团臀肉连续落下十几下，清楚的看见这块肉印上比周围更加浓郁的红色才移开手，寻觅下一个落手之处。

宋新月这才发现只要程裕安真下了狠手，不管是哪种打法他都受不住，痛到极致也顾不得脸面，抽抽搭搭的哭叫起来：“痛死了！程裕安，你别打我了！打死了谁伺候你！”

倒是不骂人了，嘴里开始变着法的讨饶。程裕安一贯觉得宋新月才是床上被伺候那个，却也没在此时与他分辩，只顾着半分力道不减的落刷。

又挨过几十下，宋新月频频支起身子痛呼，眼泪扑簌簌滴在床单上，面前那块床单浸染了泪，湿漉漉的凫开深色的水渍。

“我不行了呜呜呜！别打了！”薄肿的手不敢再往后伸，宋新月只能徒劳的挣扎着将滚烫的臀肉左摇右晃，试图躲过哪怕一下狠厉的击打。

面前的臀肉已经一片深红，层层叠叠的肿印重合处浮起细密的紫砂，肿起来的臀肉触上去竟有些柔软。

宋新月挣扎得太厉害，程裕安恐他腹部在床沿磨蹭得太厉害，松了手上的桎梏，正要将他拉起来看看是否受伤，趴着的人发现腰上的禁锢没了竟飞快的爬起来往浴室跑。

“站着。”一句话将宋新月钉在原地。

宋新月捂着屁股，细长的眼里裹着潋滟水光，不知是因为委屈还是羞耻，眼泪不住的往下滚，落在地板上砸开一朵水花，宋新月胡乱一抹，水渍凌乱沾在脸上，就连眼角那颗小小的痣也蒙了层水雾，他用略长的睡衣半遮住红彤彤的屁股，可怜兮兮的嗫嚅：“痛死了！不能打了！要打坏了！”

“过来。”程裕安用浴刷拍拍床沿。

宋新月摇摇头不肯动，只是重复着那句期期艾艾的不能打了。

依旧是等了一会儿，程裕安起身朝宋新月走过去，宋新月连忙酿酿跄跄往浴室跑，被程裕安两三步追上提着腰按在冰冷的墙壁上。

温热的手掌噼里啪啦的扇打在高肿的臀上。

纵然没有工具，厚重的巴掌落在本就惨兮兮的臀肉上，不过一边十下就把宋新月打得哀嚎连连。

“别打了！你以前都不这样！你是不是不想要我了！”做了与平常无异的事，却青白挨了顿狠打，除了程裕安不想要他了，宋新月想不到别的理由了。

听他这话，程裕安就知道宋新月压根不知道今晚挨打是为了什么，松了手走到床边坐下，拍拍大腿：“过来。”

这个家都是他的，自己能往哪儿跑，宋新月抹抹泪慢腾腾的挪过去，刚站稳便被按趴在大腿上，宋新月呜咽出声。

手搭在宋新月的高肿的臀肉上揉了揉，腿上趴着的人哼哼唧唧的哭出声，程裕安轻轻拍了两下：“打你脸疼不疼？”

这话怎么答都丢脸，宋新月垂着头不肯回答，臀上便挨了重重的两下，火辣辣的疼痛又被牵扯起来。

“疼！”宋新月自顾自的补充“屁股更疼！”

程裕安忍住嘴角的笑意，冷着声音训他：“知道打脸疼，以后就别动不动就扇人巴掌。我今天去看苏稚，他脸还肿着，我今天打你可比你那天下手轻多了。”

现在宋新月一听苏稚的名字就炸毛，更加恼怒今日程裕安竟还和苏稚见面了，挣扎着要起身：“滚开！你碰了别人就别碰我！我就说你今天怎么莫名其妙动手，敢情是为了你的新情人呜呜呜呜！”

深红泛紫的臀肉被毫不留情的叩响，不管宋新月怎么挣扎哭求，程裕安这回抽得连自己掌心都染着红才停下“继续说。”

宋新月哽咽着摇头。

“我之前已经跟你说了我和苏稚没关系，听不进去话是不是？”

“那你为什么打我！还不是为了苏稚呜呜别打了好疼！”臀肉又被扇了一下，宋新月哭的凄凄惨惨，后背连续不断的起伏着，浓重的呼吸声连绵不绝。

“不许在片场胡闹，我不止提醒过你一次了，打你不冤。不是不准你胡闹，夜场酒吧你怎么胡来我是不是都没管过你？你吃娱乐圈这碗饭，又不知收敛四处树敌，以后踢到铁板碰上个我护不住，你准备怎么办？三天两头给你收拾烂摊子，迟早有一天被你气死。”

“我给你资源，帮你找老师，你成天给我闯祸。养着你我图什么？对，图你给我操，所以在我觉得操回本前，你都要乖乖的，不许惹事生非，安安分分的呆在我身边。”

腿上的人只就给他一个委屈巴巴的后脑勺，毛茸茸的头发随着哭得一颤一颤的身子晃动，好好的训话，程裕安却还是忍不住逗弄了爱人一句。

宋新月哼唧一声，倒是觉得程裕安这样说话更顺耳耐听，只是仍觉得委屈犹疑，抬起头睫上挂着水珠，嘟嘟囔囔：“真的不是为了苏稚？”

“苏稚要真是我的人，我今晚会打顿屁股就放过你？”程裕安好气又好笑，说了这么多，这人怎么就抓着苏稚不放呢。

宋新月不服，气鼓鼓反驳：“还打脸了！”

这回程裕安是真的笑出声了，扶起宋新月将他置于腿间，安抚的揉揉他微肿的脸颊：“我的话听进去没有？”

听见程裕安的笑声，宋新月才找到些从前两人相处的感觉，急忙点头却还是害怕自己被厌弃，不管不顾的仰头去够程裕安的嘴唇。

宋新月的主动，程裕安向来是喜闻乐见的，今日却偏偏头避开了：“身后还肿着就别撩火。”

得不到回应，宋新月更加着急，一边落泪一边固执的嘟着嘴往程裕安嘴边凑。

柔软的唇毫无章法的在自己唇上作乱，怀里软软的身子更是不安分的轻蹭着，又是自己喜欢了十几年的人，程裕安如何忍得住，揽住宋新月的腰上床。

拿过一只枕头垫在宋新月后腰，程裕安俯首亲吻宋新月的额头，眼角小痣，鼻尖，最后是他最喜欢的嘴唇，唇齿相依牵出点点津液和宋新月猫似的轻哼。

灼热的吻印在宋新月修长的脖颈，湿软的舌不怀好意舔舐着宋新月凸起的喉结，又缓缓下移蹭过好看的锁骨最后停在白皙的胸膛。

唇舌戏弄着粉色的茱萸，覆有薄茧的指尖在胸膛上打转，勾得宋新月低吟连连，忍不住的夹紧了腿。

从前宋新月男女不忌，却总是上面的那个，在床上从来不顾身下的人的感受，从来只顾自己舒爽。

第一次在下面的回忆除了痛别无其他感觉。以至于后来跟了程裕安，很久一段时间只要上床宋新月就紧张得发抖。程裕安哄了很久，每一次前戏做足，宋新月才慢慢从这件事中寻到快感。

今夜宋新月明显的感觉到程裕安比以往更加温柔和耐心，就连落在身上的吻也都是轻轻柔柔，仿佛生怕弄痛了他。

握在臀瓣上的手再轻，还是勾起了疼痛，宋新月挺起身子，刚刚哭过此时又陷入情欲中，他的声音沙沙软软，一声轻轻的“疼”如幼猫的爪子柔柔划过，牵扯出程裕安更多的旖旎心思。

“我轻点。”

程裕安分开宋新月的臀瓣，露出臀缝和中间紧紧闭着的花蕊。

手指摩挲着花蕊的层层皱褶轻轻打转，指尖的茧覆上粉红的穴口，粗糙的触感久久环绕着柔弱而敏感的花穴，直至紧闭的花蕊露出一点缝隙，湿漉漉的肠液慢慢流出来，程裕安才从床头柜里拿出润滑剂挤在手心，试探着将手指探入穴内。

穴里的酥痒空虚感被稍稍满足，宋新月轻轻哼了一声。

手指模仿着性器在柔软潮湿的穴里缓缓进出，肠肉紧紧贴附着手指以至于每一次慢条斯理的进出都能听到清晰的水声，这样抽插几十下，宋新月渐渐感到不满足，下身不由自主的往程裕安手边靠近，撒娇似的软软求道：“你重一点嘛。”

所以程裕安总说宋新月才是床上发号司令的那个，顾及着他宋新月以前不好的回忆，程裕安在床上总不敢太放肆，有些时候做到一半停下来询问宋新月会不会痛还要被这不知好歹的小东西软软的斥，怀疑他是不是不行。

程裕安慢慢加重手上的力道，每次抽插都带出大片泥泞。

身下的人眯着眼哼哼，却还是觉得不够又继续央他：“你进来嘛，够湿了。”

说着还抬抬屁股，将花穴完全暴露在程裕安眼下。

程裕安早已忍得下腹发痛，释放出灼热的阳物，手臂勾着宋新月的膝弯将他下半身屁股悬空的提起来。

阳物循着花蕊的皱褶缓缓进入，前所未有的满足感包裹了宋新月，他舒服得每根脚趾都蜷缩起来。

程裕安端详着面前的爱人，他半眯着眼睛，眼里水光点点，脸颊染着绯红，连眼下小痣也仿佛比平日里更加勾人。程裕安的阳物被肠肉层层包裹，抽插间水声以及进出的摩擦声不绝于耳，但最动听的宋新月愈加清楚的吟叫声。

知道爱人已深陷爱潮，程裕安身下进出的力道也逐渐重了起来，阳物开始大开大合的的撞击，每一次用力地进入，凶狠的抽动都将宋新月顶得止不住的颤抖，程裕安伸手护住宋新月的脑袋以免他动静太大撞上床头，身下的动作却并未停止。

宋新月的呻吟被用力的操弄顶的破破碎碎，红肿的屁股被撞击虽然痛意横生，但包围在铺天盖地的快感里，宋新月竟羞耻的感受到了别样的刺激。

快感层层堆积，从后穴蔓延，酥软了整个身子，波及到每一寸敏感的脉络，蜂拥而至的汁水兜头淋在阳物上。宋新月前段射出白灼，滴在深色的床单上，一片靡乱。

“我不要了，你出去。”当真是爽过就不认人了。

程裕安还未释放，就是再宠他也不可能就此罢休，嘴上轻哄着再忍忍，身下却抽插得又快又狠，速度与力度都更胜刚才。

宋新月拳头砸在程裕安肩上：“我不行了！你快出去！受不了了！”

阳物一刻不停的抽插着，顶到了肠肉内的敏感点，宋新月大受刺激的惊哼一声，身子愈加柔软。

程裕安低笑一声，次次顶弄到那里，满足的听着宋新月重新软下来的叫声，快速有力的操弄着温热柔软的小穴，直到花穴内再一次填满了湿漉漉的肠液，程裕安才抽出阳具，任由滑腻的液体喷射在床单上。

短时间又被操弄的高潮迭起，宋新月觉得很没面子，狠狠踢了程裕安一脚：“滚开！别碰我了！”

挨了数不清的拳头，程裕安才取来还温着的水喂哭叫了一晚上的宋新月喝下，又好言好语的哄着他去浴室清洗，待换上干净的床单上床，宋新月才发现自己方才垫在腰间的枕头沾了不少淫靡的液体，而这个人竟然只是将脏了的枕头扔进浴室并未给自己准备新的枕头。

刚刚想好的今晚要离程裕安远远的，一句话都不会再与他说的宋新月计划突然落空，气鼓鼓的瞪着程裕安，以前怎么没发现他这么坏呢？

并不大的一只枕头横在床中间，程裕安笑盈盈的躺上去占了一半，大方的拍拍剩下的一半枕头：“过来睡觉。”

算了，不跟他计较。宋新月蹭到程裕安身边躺下，他今晚哭闹耗费了几乎所有精力，哪怕身后仍然火燎火烧他还是很快就迷迷糊糊阖上了眼睛，却又突然想到什么似的问：“养我真的很麻烦吗，我吃得又不多，床上伺候你也能让你尽兴，就是脾气稍微坏点，你就忍忍嘛。”

程裕安忍了忍，没去争辩到底谁才是床上伺候人的那一个，柔着声音逗他：“养你确实挺麻烦的。”

“那你也忍着！”宋新月不满的用头顶撞了撞程裕安的胸膛，又像模像样的分享经验：“所以我以前都不喜欢包养小明星的。我都是一夜情的！”

语气上扬，倒是很骄傲的样子。

“呜...别拧...现在只有你。”肿胀的臀肉被捏住一小块轻轻拧了拧，宋新月连忙服软改口，深深埋进程裕安的胸膛里。

今晚的情事，是爱人小心翼翼的试探，生怕自己真的厌了他连上床都不肯，才会那般不顾身后的伤，缠着要宠爱。

程裕安明白的。

床头的灯已经被关上，漆黑的房间里连细微的声响都听的格外清楚。耳边是爱人平稳的呼吸声和深夜逐渐清晰的风雨声。程裕安想到书房上锁的抽屉里那只小小的丝绒盒，和盒里精巧的对戒。

程裕安喜欢戒指，小小的圆环光滑完满，套在指上，承载了所有的喜欢和珍视。

明天便给他吧，程裕安低头，亲亲宋新月的额头。

程裕安知道。

宋新月不止是他少年时洁白无瑕的爱恋。

也是他余生睁眼就要看到，伸手便要触到的年年月月天天。

  
fin.


End file.
